


【VD】Tame

by psychomath



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, chubby Dante, light Dom/Sub relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 维吉尔本不会在意但丁如何糟蹋自己的身体，但如果这对他的合理权利造成了阻碍，维吉尔是不会坐视不理的。





	1. Chapter 1

维吉尔盯着但丁圆鼓鼓的肚子。  
他起初想要克制抚摸它的欲望，但很快意识到毫无必要，所以他把手贴上但丁隆起的胃部。那里温热，因为塞满难以消化的肉类和油脂而胀起，维吉尔微微施力，他的弟弟就发出虚弱的哼哼声。  
如果但丁并不是一个半魔，那么早晚有一天，他会像某个古代君主那样因为暴食痛饮而死于消化不良。亚历山大大帝或许是以肉体凡胎如同伊卡洛斯一般试探人类和神之间不可撼动的界限，但这显然不是但丁的理由。他记得童年但丁的宠物鱼，养在配有细细海泥和美丽珊瑚水草的生态缸里，因为被他投喂了太多鱼食而将自己活活撑死，圆鼓鼓的尸体五颜六色地沉在鱼缸底部的淤泥里。某种程度上，他的弟弟和这些低等生物一样，无法阻挡哪怕最不值得一提的诱惑。  
即使斯巴达的血也不是万能的灵药，维吉尔能看出脂肪的积累，或许缓慢，但切切实实。他的弟弟已经塞不进年轻时那些合身的大衣，他之前清扫他们生活的这个垃圾场时，在衣柜深处找到的皮带繁复的衣服更是想都别想。再过上几年，或许但丁就会彻底失去他的腹肌，还算紧实的屁股和结实的大腿。  
放任但丁将自己吃成一个臃肿肥胖的中年人听起来非常诱人。他胸部饱满的肌肉之上会继续累积脂肪，撑起衣服，就像哺乳期的孕妇，直到维吉尔的手掌无法覆盖住那两团柔软的肉。在他从后面操但丁时，他的胸部会前后晃动，连同他柔软的屁股，好像一匹温驯的母马。  
这想法同时吸引他，也让维吉尔恶心。他的思绪在面对他的兄弟时常常陷入冲突，部分的他想要驯服但丁，使他屈膝臣服，遵从维吉尔的意志，而不是处处和他作对，但他同样无法否认自己有时也享受他们的争斗，维吉尔熟悉它们就像一位最亲爱的朋友。将但丁变成一个玩物或许很有趣，但维吉尔略加思考，决定不再放任但丁继续放纵自己的欲望。  
“正如你所见，今天不行。”但丁说，双臂交叉在脑后，不着寸缕地躺在他们的床上，“我下次会弥补你的。”在他想要的时候，到时所谓的补偿也不过是有一次纵欲的借口。  
但丁露出心满意足的微笑，侧卧蜷缩在他那边的床上，看起来马上就要睡过去了。他看起来那么舒适，周身散发着一圈热气，胸口平稳地起起伏伏。任何心肠不那么硬的人都会让他安静躺着，像是刚刚吞了一只猛犸象的蛇那样陷入饱足的休眠。  
维吉尔不是那样的人。  
他强硬地拽着但丁的两条腿，把它们打开，暴露出中间垂软的性器和柔软的臀缝来。“计划就是计划，但丁，我不会再容许你的散漫。” 维吉尔会教给但丁秩序和规矩，一次也不会多，一次也不会少，就在定好的时间。  
“老天！”但丁徒劳地想要踢掉维吉尔的手，手肘撑起上半身，胸脯显得尤其突出。如果他能停止傻笑，维吉尔就能听见他被撑大的胃部艰难蠕动的声音，听见酸液恳求面饼和肉片合作的声音。但丁笑得打了个饱嗝，“你把做爱时间表说得像是什么国际公约一样。做爱时间表首先就不应该存在！”  
但它存在了。就在一个周三的下午，但丁在维吉尔的老二上第三次高潮的时候。“我们需要定个计划。”维吉尔平淡地说，好像他刚刚不过是在沙发上读一本书，一滴汗水顺着他的脖子流进锁骨的凹陷处。而但丁只能发出断断续续的凄惨呻吟，一边担心自己的屁眼再也不能正常使用。  
“那我就当你同意了。”维吉尔说，把他的一条腿高抬过自己的肩膀，见鬼，他没想到居然能进得更深……  
但丁一直睡到晚上，打开的窗户里吹进来凉爽的风，他能看见夜空中稀疏的星星和翻滚的云。维吉尔清爽地半躺着，就着灯光读着某个死了好久的人写的书，一如往常。但丁翻过身去，把脸枕在维吉尔的大腿上。他已经被清洗干净，套进干净的睡衣里，屁股仍然甜美地酸痛着。那时他没想到第一张日程表已经被贴在了冰箱外面。  
现在他还不知道维吉尔正在考虑第二张。  
“你不该吃那么多披萨。”这是清单上首个被禁止的食物，下一个就是草莓圣代。  
“我没想一次吃完的。”但丁狡辩，“你说要出门三天，我想：干嘛不一次把披萨买好呢？但它们过来时热气腾腾，放任这种美味在冰箱结霜才该死呢……”他像是拍一只烦人的苍蝇那样驱赶维吉尔的手，直到他的哥哥威胁性地把一只手压在他肿胀的胃上，一边慢条斯理地把润滑剂挤在但丁的两腿之间。  
“行行好吧，维吉。”但丁露出假惺惺的可怜相，“我会吐的！到时候你的真丝床单就完了。”它们与但丁那张吱呀作响的简陋木床极不相称，没用几天他就迷上了在这些丝滑织物上被操得前后耸动的感觉。  
“你不会想这样做的，但丁。”维吉尔语调危险，“现在闭嘴，张开腿。”  
但丁发出了一声如同被踢到的狗似的抱怨声，然后艰难地抱起自己的大腿。  
现在他可以很清楚地看到但丁确实胖了。 维吉尔俯下身同他接吻，紧贴着但丁身体的胸腹像是陷入了高热的棉花糖里。但丁热烘烘的体温在夏天是个大麻烦，但在这样料峭的春夜却能产生美妙的作用，让人想把自己当每一寸皮肤都和他贴在一起，吸收他过剩的热度。维吉尔已经在红墓市逗留得久到知道不可相信它短暂的春天，或许明天气温就能让街道上的狗都吐出舌头。  
他把舌头伸进但丁的嘴里，并不意外地尝到芝士和番茄酱的滋味。维吉尔从不主动碰这些垃圾食物，他也并不像但丁那样上瘾那样渴求它们，但偶尔他从但丁的舌头上尝到油和盐，也无法否认，有了第一口就会想要第二口。  
披萨让但丁像是一只被阉割的家猫那样心满意足，丰腴且性欲低迷。他的阴茎现在正夹在他们两的身体间，柔软且微凉，和他高热的身体形成让人不快的对比。漫长的冬天，但丁用口腹之欲弥补自己被迫节制的性欲，而他人类血液里的本能把那些脂肪当成宝贝一样囤积起来，雌性激素在他的身体里逐渐占了上风。他的胸部变得柔软，性欲则逐渐淡薄，伴随有难以预测的狂热高峰。维吉尔本不会管他如何糟蹋自己的身体，但这对他的合理权利造成了阻碍，而他是不会坐视不理的。  
但丁猛地分开他们胶着的舌头，维吉尔才发现他的左手已经陷进了但丁腹部的软肉里，肆无忌惮地揉捏。他不情愿地把手拿开，手指上仿佛还残留着柔软而富有弹性的触感，转而捏住但丁仍然窝在毛发间的阴茎。很快但丁就又轻易地被情欲捕获，晃动着腰部把性器送进维吉尔的手里，呼吸湿热地打在他兄弟的唇齿间。  
维吉尔最终还是从后面上了他，像是他设想的那样。但丁左手的手肘撑在枕头上，右手像是保护胎儿的孕妇那样护着他的胃部。他的肩膀也更加宽厚了，但这并不给他增添男子气概，反而给人一种柔软脆弱的印象。维吉尔在反应过来前就已经把牙齿陷入他看起来非常美味的后颈。  
“慢点……”但丁像是做梦那样咕哝着，“说真的，我猜我应该给你吸一发来结束这个夜晚，但我真的太饱了。” 他除了被用剑刺穿的时候之外，第一次这么清晰地感觉到自己内脏的存在。他的胃想必已经膨胀到了两倍大小，大大咧咧地挤占其他脏器的空间。维吉尔的勃起嫌派对还不够疯狂似的不容拒绝地挤进了他的身体，但丁被撞得向前倒下，他不知道被戳到了胃究竟是不是自己的错觉，但呕吐感是切实的。  
同样无法忽略的还有熟悉的快感。他陷入了感官的迷惑，当和维吉尔有关时，他总是无法很好地区分开快感和痛苦，它们经由同一双手赋予，目的和结果往往模糊而暧昧不清。但它们同样激烈，结束后使他们两人心满意足，他想这大概就足够了。  
但丁护着自己的胃，直到这时他才意识到自己或许真的比之前长了些肉。他担心了一秒，维吉尔用让他喜欢的方式碾过他的内壁，转眼他就忘了这事，快活地摇起屁股来。


	2. Chapter 2

但丁只穿着他的平角裤晃晃悠悠地下了楼，后背上仍有维吉尔昨晚留下的咬痕，现在仅仅是几个深浅不一的青红虚线圆圈。他的胃也不再凸出，原本的腹肌轮廓又透过脂肪层艰难地展示出自己。但丁打开冰箱，冰凉的白色雾气舒适地拍在他脸上，他伸出手熟练地去摸本该在那里的冰激凌桶，通常来说这是他的早餐，之一。

维吉尔期间一直靠在流理台上沉默地观察他，因此当但丁发现，他在上次采购中囤积的七桶家庭装冰激凌奇迹般消失后，第一时间就找到了罪魁祸首。

“我的冰激凌呢！”他问，然后看了眼空空如也的冷冻柜。“还有我的速食披萨和巧克力派！”

电流在他的皮肤下涌动，而维吉尔轻描淡写地回答：“丢了。”

他终于把抱着的双臂放下，站直了身体，“但丁，你总说甜食和披萨是生活给你的奖励，那么总要做些值得被奖励的事情。”

“我把工资花在这上面了，这代价足够了。”这倒是真的，维吉尔想，那么他们又省下了一笔开支，年底前或许能攒够安装新浴缸和上下楼空调的钱，想不通他的弟弟怎么会在一座没有浴缸的房子生活如此之久。

维吉尔走过去单手合上冰箱的门，一边一瞬不移地盯着但丁的脸，观察他兄弟脸上紧绷的怒气和怀疑，愈发感到心情愉悦。“你或许想重新观察一下冰箱门。”

但丁挫败地叫嚷，“老天，别告诉我你又……”性爱日程表在周六已经打上了勾，然后他愣住了，盯着那张新增的表格疑惑不解。“训练饮食计划？”

他像是不识字那样把打满规整横竖线的纸张上下颠倒地看了个来回，“你不是认真的吧？”

维吉尔从来都是认真的。

 

维吉尔已经有很多年没想起伊娃，她已经离开了那么久，有时维吉尔会以为她不过是一个想象出来的幻影。但现在他发自真心希望她仍在他们身边，好让他能打个电话回家，向他们的母亲抱怨但丁有多么不可理喻。

但丁从没变过，仍然是小时候的旧把戏——讨价还价，耍赖和装模作样。当他看到盘子里的西兰花时会皱起眉头，端着装着新鲜芦笋的盘子宣布要回房间就餐，然后在吃藏起来的装饰饼干时被抓个正着。维吉尔小时候曾愤愤不平母亲对但丁的骄纵，但他现在逐渐理解了伊娃。但丁的那副表情……会对你产生影响。但维吉尔仍然坚守自己的立场，目前。

 

他的计划也初有成效。但丁的腰在他仍然丰满的屁股和胸部中间几乎色情而危险地凹陷下去。他的穿衣风格也相应地改变，这个虚荣的家伙显然也注意到了自己身体的变化，翻找出那些久不见天日的束带和大衣，在家里待着的时候也要穿着小一号紧贴身体的高领衫。

外卖员盯着他的身体就像但丁盯着他手里的披萨盒子。维吉尔好笑地打发了外卖员，当着但丁的面不容置疑地把披萨盒托在手上，向餐桌走去，知道但丁在他身后会像漫画人物那样脚不沾地地闻着他手里的香味一路飘进座位里。

但丁几乎神色恍惚地伸手揭开盒盖，一股热腾腾的浓郁香气扑面而来，他的表情好像刚刚芝麻开门的阿里巴巴，如果在某部电影中，此时应当给他的脸上打上金色的光。

 

“你要反悔吗？！”但丁捂着被拍痛的手，警惕地盯着维吉尔。他忍耐了如此之久，才盼来第一个放松日，就算是外面下恶魔雨也不能阻止他享受披萨。

“不，”维吉尔捏起一片披萨，在他的手指间留下滑腻的油和鼓励食用的热度。“但吃的方式由我决定。”

“什么？”但丁被弄糊涂了，眼神跟着那条顶端垂下，仿佛可以无限延长的芝士丝放空。

“你只能吃我手上拿着的披萨。”维吉尔说，在但丁咬上第一口披萨前将手缩了回去，“我还没说你可以开始吃。”

“第一，你根本没洗手。第二，”他终于把手中的披萨递到但丁面前，“放任你自己吃的话，你只会一口气把一整盒都吃光。”

 

“我才不会那样呢。”但丁想要张口反驳，虽然这正是他打算做的，但那股香气像是拳头一样击打到他的脸上，几乎把他掀下座位。他不得不抓紧桌沿，然后快速地咬上第一口。

感觉就像天堂，虽然他从没去过天堂，但他希望天堂至少会有这么棒的披萨。风味浓郁的意大利香肠和突出但不突兀的番茄酱滋味融化在芝士的醇厚口感里，他咀嚼了很久，让薄薄的面饼中包含的精华和舌头跳起热舞，直到不得不吞咽。

维吉尔喂给但丁第二口披萨。他的弟弟上身尽可能地靠向他举着披萨的手，交叠的双臂放在桌上，陷进他柔软的胸部软肉里，好像害怕他会随时把手收回去。

但丁的嘴唇在暖色的吊顶灯下几乎是金色的，舌头不时卷走嘴唇上残留的滋味。维吉尔从没见过但丁这么心醉神迷过，好像第一次在过量猫薄荷里打滚的猫。

 

“不许咬我的手指。”维吉尔警告，那张贪婪的嘴不情愿地放缓速度，就像一只有尖利牙齿的驯养动物。

一种奇怪的满足感在他的胃部膨胀，喂养他的兄弟就好像成了他的主人。维吉尔尽心尽责地控制他的饮食，注意他的健康，但如果他愿意，也可以让他挨饿，让他虚弱无力。但丁对他的想法一无所知，闭着嘴唇专注地咀嚼，脸上浮现出陶醉的神情。

 

现在是下午六点四十，而披萨已经吃掉了一半，他手里举着的是但丁被允许吃的最后一块。眼见着但丁吞下最后一口披萨边，维吉尔合上了披萨盒。

但丁却仍然闭着眼睛，半张着嘴唇，等着维吉尔的喂食。维吉尔看着他等待的喜悦表情逐渐凝固，然后一种凄凉的清醒回到他的脸上。“没有了吗？”他问，“不能再来一块吗？”

“不能。”他回答，准备去洗手，但丁却突然抓住了他的手。在维吉尔反应过来前，他已经把维吉尔的食指含了进去。那张沉迷欲望的嘴紧紧裹着维吉尔的手指，舌头像是蛇一样缠着他的手指。

“你真恶心，但丁。”维吉尔把手指抽出一半，但丁含含糊糊地嘟囔，“再一会儿，再一会儿……”那两片肉感的嘴唇就又把他的手指吞了进去。但丁的口腔湿滑温热，近乎狂热地吮吸舔舐着维吉尔的指腹。从维吉尔的角度，可以看到但丁翕动的鼻翼和挺直的鼻梁，和他自己的十分相似。这是一张属于中年男人的成熟的脸，却像是婴儿一样含着手指发出渴求的哼哼。

他的软弱让维吉尔厌恶，但就像饲育宠物，他的软弱又让维吉尔发狂。他想要抚摸但丁的头发，称赞他有多么乖，或者亲吻他的额头。他的兄弟从来也不是最驯服的那个，因此才令维吉尔着迷。

 

但丁终于再也没法从维吉尔的手指上尝到披萨的盐味了，恋恋不舍地吐出了他的食指。那根湿漉漉的手指在他生出胡茬的脸颊上磨蹭。他的哥哥瞳孔放大，对着他敏感的耳朵低语，“如果你还想继续的话，我不止一根手指。”

他在讥讽他，但丁露出恼怒的神情，但眼神中满是向往，气冲冲地品尝维吉尔拇指上残余的油脂，接着他的眉头再度放松，披萨再度战胜了他的怒气。

 

但丁的嘴唇紧紧缩着，几乎像是一个粉色的环，他以少见的认真态度，轮流吮过维吉尔的手指，最后再给它们每根最后的一吻。自披萨限制令开始之初就常驻他脸上的饥饿神情再次回到但丁的眼睛里，他盯着维吉尔的目光，让维吉尔隐隐担忧但丁究竟想要和他操还是把他吞进肚子里，又或者两者同时发生。

他的动作很快，同样是减重的效果之一。但丁的敏捷和他的性欲一同归来，有时令维吉尔感觉棘手，但多数时候是有趣。

 

“你知道今天我们没有做爱的计划吧？”他的性器毫无说服力地抵着但丁的大腿内侧。

但丁在他的大腿上温暖又沉重，椅子在他们身下发出危险的声响。“别那么扫兴。”他的弟弟露出满不在乎的笑容，“你看起来也需要一个放松日。”

“是吗？那你的餐后甜点草莓圣代只好挪到下一次了。”维吉尔向后靠上椅背，看着但丁脸上变化的表情，几乎能从空气中读到他脑中纠错的想法。

直到但丁下定决心，恶狠狠地威胁，“你最好干得我够爽。”

而维吉尔微笑起来，凑过去亲吻但丁仍然湿润的嘴，就像一个承诺。

 

end


End file.
